First Time, Vanguard!
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Cardfight! Vanguard!AU #FusionBBBChallenge! Blaster Blade yang menjadi figur panutannya, serta Boboiboy sebagai pihak yang memberinya figur tersebut. Keduanya membuatnya percaya diri dan yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Warning inside!
Siang itu panas terik. Angin berembus pelan dari pepohonan, cuaca sangat cerah dan menyenangkan.

Di balik itu, ada seorang anak. Seragamnya kotor seperti bekas berkelahi, wajahnya pun demikian. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kacamata yang dipakainya pecah di satu sisi. Sepanjang perjalanan mulut kecilnya terus menggerutu entah apa.

"Hei, hei, kau yang di sana! Berantakan sekali! Habis berkelahi, ya?" Tiba-tiba, seorang anak _random_ menghampiri si Anak berantakan. Ia tidak menggubris, langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan anak _random_ yang mengajaknya bicara.

Sadar dikacangi, anak _random_ bertopi oranye itu menghalangi langkah si Kacamata. "Jangan begitu, dong! Nih, buatmu!"

Di hadapan matanya yang kabur, ada sebuah kartu. Tangannya yang kecil mengambil kartu tersebut. "Itu kartu ksatria terkuat di klan Royal Paladin! Bayangkan dirimu bisa sekuat dia di masa depan nanti!"

Anak berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak bisa jadi kuat. Tidak mungkin. Badanku kecil, yang bisa kulakukan hanya belajar."

Lebih tinggi beberapa senti membuat anak _random_ bertopi tadi dapat dengan mudah menepuk kepala ungu si Kacamata. "Imajinasi bisa jadi kekuatan, lho! Memangnya kau tidak mau jadi kuat seperti ksatria ini?"

Kepala itu menunduk lagi, kali ini untuk memandangi ksatria dalam kartu yang menggunakan _armor_ putih bersih dan pedang yang tampak hebat. Matanya memancarkan kekuatan dan tekad. Pedang besarnya terlihat seperti refleksi dari keberaniannya.

"Blaster Blade..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **First Time, Vanguard!**_

 _ **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta**_

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard (C) Itou Akira & Bushiroad**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Cardfight! Vanguard!AU, OOC, awas typo,**_

 _ **Based on CVG Season 1 Episode 1 dan 2 dengan perubahan disesuaikan**_

 _ **Dibuat untuk Memenuhi Challenge Boboiboy Fusion Party**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pintu otomatis Card Capital terbuka lebar, sepasang kaki terburu-buru masuk ke dalam. Napasnya terengah, sehabis berlari entah dari mana menuju toko kartu kecil tersebut.

"Gopal! Kembalikan kartuku!" Serunya, menunjuk kepada seorang remaja bertubuh besar yang sedang duduk di dalam. Berhadapan dengan remaja bertopi.

Tak peduli ucapan 'Selamat datang' kecil dari remaja putri berkerudung yang duduk di belakang meja kasir, anak itu langsung saja menghampiri Gopal. "Kembalikan kartuku!" Ulangnya.

Gopal, anak yang ia tuduh mengambil kartunya itu memalingkan wajah. "Kau, kan bukan cardfighter, kartu Vanguard tidak ada gunanya untukmu. Lebih baik aku yang gunakan," ia beralasan. "Lagipula, kartunya sudah jadi milik orang ini."

Mata di balik kacamata itu melirik kepada yang ditunjuk, anak bertopi oranye yang memegang sebuah kartu. "Ah, itu kartu milikku! Kembalikan!" Tangannya menjulur hendak mengambil sang kartu, namun malang, sang Anak bertopi bergerak lebih cepat. Kartu tersebut berpindah posisi.

"Kenapa aku harus kembalikan kartu ini padamu?" Tanyanya, menatap anak berkacamata itu datar. Ia melirik singkat kepada anak bertubuh besar yang baru saja ia kalahkan.

Anak berkacamata itu menundukkan kepala. Alisnya bertaut penuh kesal. "Itu kartu penting yang dihadiahkan seseorang untukku. Kartu berharga. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan mengambilnya."

Anak bertopi mengedikkan bahu. "Kartu berharga milik orang lain begini dipakai untuk jadi taruhan dan kau kalah," ia memandang Gopal tajam, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan tawa tak bersalah. Memang tak bertanggungjawab anak itu.

Pandangannya kembali pada anak yang memakai kacamata itu. "Kartu yang sudah jadi taruhan hanya bisa diambil dengan cara fight. Kau harus mengalahkanku kalau mau kartu ini jadi milikmu lagi," katanya.

Anak yang tadi berlari menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan fight denganmu! Kalau aku menang, kau harus mengembalikan kartu itu lagi!" Tantangnya, tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Gopal terlihat terkejut. "Hei, kau belum pernah main Vanguard, kan? Memangnya kau punya deck?"

Kepala ungu mengangguk cepat-cepat. Tak ragu membuka tas dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu. "Aku ingin sekali main, makanya sudah buat deck. Tapi aku belum tahu peraturannya, jadi..."

Anak bertopi menunjuk kursi di depannya. "Baiklah, duduk di situ," anak berambut ungu dengan kacamata mengikuti perintahnya. Duduk di hadapan si Anak bertopi dengan meja dan selembar kertas besar yang menghalangi mereka.

"Karena kau baru pertama kali main, biar kujelaskan cara mainnya. Pertama shuffle dulu kartumu," perintahnya sembari mengocok kartu. Awalnya anak di depannya kebingungan, namun setelah melihat si Topi mengocok kartunya, barulah ia mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, deck-mu tak akan lengkap tanpa kartu ini, kan? Nih, kupinjamkan padamu," ia melemparkan kartu yang jadi taruhan kepada anak berkacamata. Anak itu kemudian meletakkannya di tumpukan kartunya, lalu mengocok kartu-kartu miliknya.

"Dari deck-mu, pilih satu kartu dengan grade 0 dengan posisi terbalik. Tertulis di kiri atas kartu, letakkan di posisi Vanguard Circle pada playmate ini," ia melanjutkan sambil meletakkan sebuah kartu terbalik di atas kertas besar yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

'Oh, jadi kertas ini disebut playmate,' batin si Kacamata. Ia memilih sebuah kartu dari _deck_ -nya, lalu meletakkan kartu tersebut dengan posisi terbalik di Vanguard Circle seperti yang anak di depannya lakukan.

Playmate itu ada enam lingkaran, tertulis di atasnya Vanguard Circle di sebuah lingkaran. Letaknya paling depan dan di tengah. Lima lingkaran lain tertulis Rear Guard, berbaris dua di samping Vanguard dan tiga lainnya di belakang. Kemudian ada tempat untuk meletakkan _deck_ , kotak yang disebut Drop Zone dan persegi panjang bertuliskan Damage Zone.

Lingkaran Vanguard agak lebih besar daripada lingkaran Rear Guard, tapi ternyata ada yang lebih besar lagi. Di atasnya ada lingkaran besar yang tertulis Guard.

"Sudah selesai lihat-lihatnya?" Suara si Anak bertopi membuyarkan lamunannya tentang _playmate_. Ia mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Sekarang, bayangkan!"

Mata di balik kacamata itu berkedip cepat beberapa kali. Tak peduli pandangan tidak pahamnya, anak bertopi itu tetap melanjutkan. "Bayangkan, sekarang kita berdua ada di planet yang mirip dengan bumi bernama Cray. Kita hanya jiwa."

Mereka berdua menutup mata, membayangkan planet mirip bumi bernama Cray yang disebutkan oleh anak bertopi tadi. Mereka hanya jiwa dan tidak memiliki bentuk nyata. "Hanya ada dua kekuatan yang kita miliki di planet itu. Pertama adalah Call, kekuatan untuk memanggil para unit, caranya dengan mengambil satu kartu paling atas di deck kita. Untuk giliran ini, ambil lima kartu teratas dari deck-mu."

Masing-masing mengambil lima kartu. Anak berkacamata mengikuti si Topi meletakkan kartu-kartu yang telah diambil ke tangan kirinya. "Kekuatan ke dua yang kita miliki adalah Ride. Memungkinkan kita untuk menaikkan grade unit. Hanya bisa dilakukan kepada unit yang menjadi Vanguard, yaitu pemimpin dari kartu yang dimainkan."

Anak berkacamata itu mengangguk pelan sembari menggumam lirih. Kurang lebih, sampai sejauh ini ia paham. "Sekarang, ikuti kata-kataku," ia ikuti si Topi memegang kartu di Vanguard Circle-nya.

"Stand up!"

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"The?"

"Vanguard!"

"Va-Vanguard!

Jujur, anak itu tak mengerti apa maksud 'the' yang digunakan si Topi. Tapi biarlah. Mungkin itu ciri khasnya.

Mereka membalik kartu grade 0 yang menjadi Vanguard tadi bersamaan. Siap bertarung satu sama lain di Planet Cray.

"Lizard Runner Undeux!" Anak berkacamata itu ikut membalik kartu, memerhatikan nama kartunya. "A-aku... Stardust Trumpetter."

Mereka benar-benar siap untuk bertarung sekarang.

"Karena kekuatan unit kita sama-sama enam ribu, bagaimana kalau aku duluan yang ambil giliran? Lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan peraturannya," si Kacamata mengangguk saja. Selain karena tidak mengerti, ia lebih tertarik melihat pertarungan daripada melakukannya, sebenarnya.

Anak di depannya mencabut satu kartu dari _deck_. "Aku draw satu kartu, lalu ride dengan Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" Dalam bayangan masing-masing, Lizard Runner Undeux berubah menjadi Embodiment of Armor, Bahr akibat efek dari ride.

"Selain itu, kita bisa _call unit_ yang _grade_ -nya lebih rendah dari Vanguard, nantinya mereka akan menjadi Rear Guard. Kupanggil Flame of Hope, Aermo!" Ia meletakkan kartu yang baru saja dipanggil tepat di belakang Bahr.

"Karena aku mendapat giliran pertama, aku tak bisa menyerang. Giliranku selesai," ia membuka tangan, menyilakan anak di hadapannya untuk mengambil giliran.

Mengambil kartu teratas dari _deck_ -nya, ia memulai giliran. "Aku ride dengan Little Sage, Marron! Lalu kupanggil Wingal juga." _Unit_ Stardust Trumpetter berubah menjadi Marron, di belakangnya anjing kecil biru Wingal muncul sebagai Rear Guard.

"Dengan begitu, unit kita masing-masing ada dua. Kau mau menyerang?" Yang ditanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Oke, umumkan kalau kau menyerang Vanguard-ku."

Anak itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, tampak mencari kata-kata yang sesuai. Sesaat kemudian, ia memutar kartu Vanguard-nya horizontal, tanda kartu tersebut terpakai. "Aku serang Bahr dengan Marron!" Umumnya.

Anak bertopi menunjuk kartu Vanguard milik si Kacamata. "Saat menyerang, unitmu mendapat tambahan kekuatan sesuai angka yang tertera pada Rear Guard di belakangnya. Artinya, sekarang Marron-mu mendapat tambahan kekuatan sebanyak enam ribu."

Marron yang berkekuatan delapan ribu, ditambah Wingal enam ribu, kekuatan Marron bertambah jadi empat belas ribu. "Kau juga berhak mengambil satu kartu dari deck saat Vanguard-mu menyerang, itu disebut Trigger Check."

Ia mengambil satu kartu teratas _deck_. "Apa ada tanda di kanan atas kartumu?" Kepala ungu menggeleng pelan. "Kalau tidak ada, letakkan kartu itu di tanganmu."

"Apa seranganku berhasil?"

"Yep!"

"Hoo... Syukurlah."

"Kau berhasil mengenai Vanguard-ku. Aku akan mengambil kartu dari deck, disebut Damage Check," tangannya mengambil satu kartu dari _deck_ , lalu meletakkannya di kotak persegi panjang bertuliskan Damage Zone. "Jika kartu di Damage Zone-ku sudah enam buah, pertarungan berakhir dan aku kalah. Sudah mengerti?"

"Y-ya..."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku!"

Ia mencabut satu kartu dari _deck_ , melakukan _ride_ dengan Dragon Knight, Nehalem. Di samping kiri Nehalem, ia juga memanggil Bahr. Ada dua unit yang terletak di depan. Artinya, ia bisa menyerang sebanyak dua kali. Dengan Bahr, ia menyerang Marron.

"Ehm... Marron kekuatannya delapan ribu, begitu juga dengan Bahr. Jadi..."

"Kau akan kena satu damage karena seranganku berhasil."

"T-tapi kalau begitu pada giliran ini aku dapat dua damage, dong?"

"Kau bisa menguranginya dengan kartu yang ada di tanganmu, sebutannya Guard. Lakukan setelah aku mengumumkan untuk menyerang unitmu tetapi belum melakukan Trigger Check."

"Kalau begitu, aku Guard dengan Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Sebuah kartu diletakkan di lingkaran paling besar. Membuat serangan dari Bahr gagal karena kekuatan guard Epona lebih besar dari Bahr. Tertulis secara vertikal di sisi kiri kartu Epona, sepuluh ribu.

"Seranganku gagal, letakkan kartu yang menjadi guard-mu tadi ke Drop Zone."

Kemudian, anak bertopi itu melanjutkan serangan dengan memakai Nehalem. Si Kacamata melihat kartu-kartu di tangannya, memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan guard. Serangan Nehalem berhasil dan pemiliknya mencabut satu kartu untuk Trigger Check.

"Get, Critical Trigger!" Serunya, menunjukkan kartu tersebut di hadapan anak berkacamata. Nama unitnya Embodiment of Spear, Tahr. Grade 0, namun terdapat tanda berwujud kotak warna emas di sisi kanan atas kartunya. Di bawah kotak emas itu, ada tulisan Critical kecil.

"Dengan adanya tanda Critical Trigger ini, kekuatan bertambah sebanyak lima ribu dan bisa menyerang dua kali. Artinya, kau mendapat dua damage pada serang Nehalem kali ini!"

Ia melihat anak berkacamata itu ketakutan. Mungkin karena sosok Nehalem yang mengendarai naga besar, dalam bayangannya ksatria naga itu begitu beringas. Apalagi, Nehalem mendapat kesempatan dua kali menyerang karena efek Critical Trigger.

Dua kartu melayang ke Damage Zone. Kini sudah empat kartu berada di sana. Dua kartu lagi, anak berkacamata itu akan kalah.

Namun, ia tidak berniat untuk menyerah. Sebab kali ini giliran anak berkacamata itu yang akan menyerang. Ia menarik satu kartu dari deck, lalu tersenyum polos.

Anak bertopi itu mengangkat alisnya, kebingungan.

"Kau memang hebat. Ini menyenangkan sekali, Boboiboy."

Gopal yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya mengeritkan dahi. "Kenapa kau tahu namanya?"

Anak itu memandangi kartu yang berada di tangannya. "Bertarung denganmu seperti ini adalah impianku, Boboiboy. Dan kartu ini menuntunku kepadamu yang telah memberiku kekuatan."

Kartu tersebut dibalik, memperlihatkan wujudnya kepada si Anak bertopi—atau Boboiboy. Seorang ksatria bermata hijau yang mengenakan _armor_ putih. Pedang besar melekat erat di tangannya. Tampak begitu kuat dan berani.

Blaster Blade.

Boboiboy tersenyum senang. "Begitu, ya. Sudah kuduga kau adalah Fang."

"Aku mulai. Ride, Blaster Blade!"

Ksatria tersebut muncul di posisi Vanguard menggantikan Gallatin yang sebelumnya di- _ride_ untuk menggantikan Marron. Aura dan figur pemimpin tampak dengan jelas dari sosoknya. "Aku ingat, Fang. Kau yang berantakan dan lemah saat kecil."

"Ya," sahut anak berkacamata itu—Fang. "Kau dan kartu inilah yang memberiku kekuatan baru. Membuatku tak takut lagi menghadapi orang-orang mengerikan yang sering memukuliku."

Boboiboy menanggapi dalam senyumnya yang diam. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, merapikan kartu, kemudian meletakkan semuanya kembali ke deck. "Kau mau pergi? Tapi kita belum selesai."

Pintu otomatis Card Capital membuka, Boboiboy berdiri di antaranya. "Kartu itu jadi milikmu saja. Kau memang cocok dengannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Fang tersenyum senang. Blaster Blade yang menjadi figur panutannya, serta Boboiboy sebagai pihak yang memberinya figur tersebut. Keduanya membuatnya percaya diri dan yakin akan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih!" Serunya, bersumpah melihat Boboiboy yang tersenyum. Namun sedikit berbeda dengan senyum yang sebelumnya. Kali ini, senyum itu seakan menunjukkan kebanggaannya. "Besok, kau akan datang lagi, kan?"

Ia tak menjawab, tetapi Fang tahu Boboiboy akan datang lagi. Bertarung dengannya.

* * *

END.

* * *

A/N:

ada yg main Vanguard? #gaada

ini fanfik utk entri celen, selamat menikmati. Penjelasannya mungkin kurang dimengerti, maafkan saya. Disadur dari episode 1 dan 2 CVG, dengan BBB sebagai Kai Toshiki dan Fang sebagai Sendou Aichi. Jadinya OOC, saya tau. Perubahan disesuaikan karena Kai seharusnya menang, tapi saya putus di bagian ride Blaster Blade karena pasti jadinya kepanjangan.

Silakan keripik dan kalengnya...

Jangan lupa nonton CVG! #promo /bukan


End file.
